Genies here?
by Genielover1234
Summary: What i found a lamp in my attic and its looks the same as the one From Aladdin is genie really in there Taia/Genie and Scarlett and Serria Hope you Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Wow magic

Hey hey all i got my tablet so yay!

"Scarlett!" I scream. "Guess what i found in my attic!". "What?" Scar asks me curious. "Look for yourself." I say. I hold up a exsact replica of Genie's lamp from Aladdin. "Holy smokes!" She says. "should I rub it for shiz and giggles?" I ask her. "Yeah hahaha then Genie will pop out!" Scar says "That would make you happy Taia.". "Yep!" I say as I rub the lamp. Then blue smoke and tons of sparks explode out from the inside of the lamp. "OOOOOOOY geeze that lamp is not good for you body!" Genie says. "Wow!" Says Serria. "When did you get here?" Scar asks her. "Like 10 seconds ago." Cece says. "So who here rubbed my lamp?" He asks us. They pointed at me. "So who is this lovely girl?" He asks me "I am Ta-Taia" I say studdering. "Hiya Taia I'm Genie!" Genie says. "Holy crabs Taia You got your wish already!" CeCe exclaims. "Well you got 3 wishes Taia whats it gonna be?" He asks me. "Okay this is a lot of infomation to process I need to rest." I say. "Can someone give me a ride home?" I ask. "I will do it Taia wish free!" Genie tells me. "Okay!" I say. "Hang on tight!" He tells me. Then he held me and we were off! "Hi-iights!" I scream scared. "You okay?" Genie asks "i am scared of hights." I say. "I would drop you do not worry." He says Soothingly. "ok-yawwwwwn" I say sleepy. I snuggle up to him and pass out.

Holy these are my two best friends Scarlett and Serria! hope you all and my bffs enjoy this bye!


	2. Chapter 2 DISNEY STORE!

Sup All chapter 2 is here!

I wake up in my bed confused. "What happened?" I ask aloud."Taia your awake!" Genie screams. "Oh yeah now I remember." I say. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hiiii guy!" I say. It was Scar and CeCe. "Taia I drew a picture for you!" says Cece. She pulls out a amazing drawing of a manga me and genie. "WOW!" I exclaim. "Oh crap where late for school!" I scream "Taia its satrday." Scar says. "oh..." I say. Then we all bust out laughing. "Genie." I say. "yeah?" I ask him. "Whats going on today?" he asks us. "Just chilling wanna come?" Ask Scar. "Sure." Genie says. Whe all go down to the mall and i make Scar and Cece as always stop at the disney store. "Aladdin!" I exclaim. It was a genie plushie with a lamp. "I want this!" I say. "We can buy it for you?" Says cece and scar. "You sure?" I ask "Yeah!" They say. Genie was just zoning out. I wasnt looking i was to happy sbout my new genie doll i love genie! Just then Genie walks over. "Hi Taia." He says "H-hi." I blush. "So you like Aladdin?" He asks "No not in a crush like way in brother type way i have a crush on someone else from Agrabah though." I say blushing. "Who?" He asks me. "I will give you a hint hes Funny,Nice and is from a lamp!" I say. "A lamp huh um Jafar?" He asks "NO EWWWWWWW!" I scream "The only other person could be m-me?" He asks Shyly as he blushes. "You know anyother blue Genies from Agarabah?" I ask him. "no." He says "Then yes It is you." I say i say wondering what he will say. "T-Taia I...

Comercial break don't you just hate those! Hahaha Cliffy R&R please! BYEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3 He's Big He's RED He's Back!

hey hey hey chappy 3 hahaha

"T-Taia I really?" he asks me. "Yes Genie I love you." I say. Then Genie leaned in and kissed me oh my it was amazing it was powrful gental and passionate all at once. "Awwwwww!" screamed Scar and Cece "Mwhahahaha!" someone laughed demonicly. "It is I Jafar back to seek my revenge on the Genie!" booms Jafar. "How in the hell did he get here?" Scar asks. "That is not your concern what you should be worried about is your lives!" He threatens. Jafar grabs me and throws me across the room. "Jafar if you hurt Taia I will kill you!" Genie screams. "So will we!" Screamed Scar and Cece. "Owwww!" I scream. "Jafar beat this!" Cece screams and throws a huge lego box at jafar. "Argggggh you wretched little beast!" Jafar screams at Cece. "Get away from her!" I scream and Genie summons a sword. "You snake!" I scream. Then i stab jafar in the chest. "Rickem rackem rockem rake stick the sword into that snake!" Genie cheers. "We take the chance to run away and hide guess where? In Genies lamp. "Scar Cece are you to okay!?" I ask worried. "Where fine." they said. "Genie you okay?" I ask. "Yeah sweetie are you?" Genie asked me. I blush and answer "I'll live." I say. "Now how in the hell did Jafar get here?" I ask. "Didn't you send him into the cave of wonders?" Asked Cece. "yep but he must of gotten help." Genie says. "Damn it now we have to deal with senior phycopath!" Scar says qouteing the movie. "Hey Genie didn't Aladdin wish you free?" I asked him. "No he wished to become a prince again." he says "What!" I scream. "Genie I'm so sorry!" I say tearing up. "Genie I will wish you free as soon as we defeat Jafar I swear!" I say. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. But instead of kissing me back on the lips he kisses me on the neck. "g-genie!" I say. "Hello Jafar's at large here you'll have all the time you want to make out later!" Scarlett screams. "Scarlett is right even though you two are so darn cute!"Cece says. "Okay well how do we beat jafar?" Scar asks. Me a total Aladdin fangirl knew just how. "His lamp!" Genie and I say in sinc. "If we destroy Jafar's lamp we destroy Jafar!" Genie says. "Then thats what just what were gonna do!" Cece says with anger in her voice. "Okay heres the plan!" Genie says. Then he puts his arms around me hugging me against his chest for i was shaking with fear. Then he started explaining his plan to fight against the toughest Disney villan of all time.

Man my muse has taken over this story! Its a pretty damn long chapter hope you enjoy R&R Please thanks again bye bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Red Be Dead!

Hey all chapter 4 and this isn't over once Jafar is gone this is gonna be a LONG fanfiction

"Okay everyone hop on!"Screams Genie as he summons carpet. "CARPET!" Screamed Cece. "Ahhhhhhh hi-ights!" I scream scared. I start to lose breath and cough from lack of air. Genie pulls me into a hug and and kisses the top of my head. "Th-thanks Genie." I breath. "No problem sweetie. he says "You all ready?" Scar asks. We all nod our heads and see Jafar trying trying to make some dude free him. "Free me!" Jafar screams. "I'll reach for the lamp." Genie says. He reaches for it but then the man stepped on Genies hand. "You okay!?" I ask Genie. "Yeah I'm okay."He tells me. "Cece plan B!" i scream. Then Cece hops onto carpet and flies towards the lamp. "Well well well if it isn't Serria good to see you again sweetie." Jafar teased. Then he grabbed Cece and locked her in a crystal ball. "Okay Scar I need you to go for the lamp while I destract Jafar!"Genie says. "Hey Jafar look I got your lamp!" Genie says holding a fake lamp. "What?" He screams and grabs Genie but when Jafar grabs the lamp it disappers into a puff of smoke. "Got ya go Scarlett!" Screamed Genie. Then Jafar threw Genie to the ground knocking Genie out cold. "Jafar you Bastard if you hurt Genie I'll-" as i get cut off bye Jafar "You'll what I'm a all powerful genie your a mere mortal you can't do anything to me, but why is it you care so much for the genie over your two best friends?" He asks. I just sit there and blush. "Ohhhhh your in love with the Genie well no wonder why today after i threw you and you blacked out he got all bothered when i said I was going to make you suffer hmm!" He sayd. "Don't worry I know just what to do with a whore like yourself." He says. "Hey phyco got your lamp?!" Scar teased. "Give me that you wench!" He yelled. "I got it Scar toss it over here!" I scream. Then she tossed it to me. "Hey Jafar any last words?" I ask. Then I threw his lamp in the burning oven in my kitchen. "My lamp!" Jafar screams "You'll pay for this-" He's gone before he can finish his sentance. "Genie!" I scream. "Taia!" He screams back. Then Cece is out of the ball carpet and Scar are flying high in the sky. "Okay Genie are you ready to get out of the prison?" I ask. "You betcha!" He screams "Genie I wish you free!" I say. Then the lamp lost its vibrant golden color and changed to a old copper brown. "I'm Free!" Genie joyfully screams. "Genie can I ask you something?" I ask him. "Sure Taia Anything." He says. "Will you g-go out with m-m-me?" I stammer. "Yes Taia I love you more then anything!" He tells me. Then he kisses me and I start to think about how freaking awesome my life is! "Scar Cece I'm dating Genie!" I yell. "Go Taia it's your birthday!" They both say. "Okay so now what?" Cece asks "I have an idea if Genie won't mind taking us or staying there." I say. "Where?" Genie asks me. "Agrabah." I say. "I don't mind me and Al are still friends." Genie says. "Okay what are we waiting for let's go!" I scream. Then we all jump onto carpet and fly to Agrabah. I snuggle up to Genie and he pulls me closer and gives me a kisses all down my neck. "G-genie." I qwiver. "I kiss him on the lips and we deepen the kiss and my mouth asks entry inside of his he was in no postion to decline we made out untill Scar screamed "Were here!". "Home sweet home." Genie says. Then we fly to the castle and go meet up with Al and Jaz.

Hey hey hey I'm not done don't worry more later i promise! R$R plz hope you enjoy and keep on a checking for updates


	5. Chapter 5 sorry for no indents

Hey hey hey chapter 5 is here :) "Aladdin and Jasmine anybody home?" Genie asks "Genie?" Says Al. "The one and only!" Says Genie. "How did you get here?" Al asks. "My master freed me." Said. Genie. "Genie where are you?" I ask. "In here sweetheart." Genie says. "This is Taia my Girlfriend!" Says Genie. "Nice to meet you." I say. "Genie wow when did you you get a girlfriend?" Aladdin asks. "I was his former mistress." I say mad. "What's wrong with her?!" Al whispered to Genie. "She's mad." He says "Why?" Al asks. "Why because you didn't free Genie after all he did for you!" I scream. "Sweetheart calm down its okay!" He says. "Okay I need a break Im going to the garden !" I say. Then head to the garden. "How does she know where the garden is?" He asks. "Just don't ask." Genie says. Then he comes over to me. "Taia are you okay?" He asks. "No I'm not okay Why couldn't Aladdin free you!" I say pissed off. "Taia it's okay I made sure my lamp ended up somewhere it would have been found." He says. Just then Al walk out. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Taia." He says. "Taia I drew you a funny picture to help you feel better." Cece says. She pulls out a picture of Justin beaver with buck teeth and wrote just a bever. "Hahaha thanks Cece you rock so do you Scar!" I say Smiling. "Okay Al I'm sorry I just got over emotional." I say. Then I give Genie a kiss on the lips. "Awwwwwww!" Screamed Jazzy. "Genie your back and have a girlfriend!" She says joyfully. "So Al we where wondering if we could come live with you all?" Genie asks. "Of corse!" Screamed Jazzy. "Okay Scar and Cece can have there own rooms do you and Genie want to share a room?" Asked Jazzy. "Um s-sure." I blush and stammer. "Okay!" Says Genie. "Alright everyone looks tired time for bed it's like 12:00am in the morning."Jazzy says. "Good night Cece scar Al and Jazzy!"I say. "Good night Taia." Everyone says. I fall asleep before i could even change my clothes. "Good night sweetheart." He whispered to me. "Goodnight Genie." I say half awake. Then he crawls into bed and dozes off.


	6. Chapter 6 fixed the problem and FLUFF

hey hey hey chapter 6

I wake to see Genie up and getting ready

"Good morning sweetie." Genie says. "Good morning." I say. "Where are we all going?" I ask. "Well you and I are going on a Picnic." He tells me. "Well I've got to get ready then." I say. "Scarlett and Cece are playing Zelda whatever that is." He says. "It's a videogame." I say. "Okay the room's all yours I'm gonna go watch Scar play Zelda while your getting ready." He says. "Okay!" I say joyfully. "What am I gonna wear?" I think to myself. "This is perfect!" I say to myself. I stare at a cute pair of black skinny jeans and a Genie lamp tee-shirt to match with a black headband. I walk into the bathroom and straighten my hair and put on my lip smackers jasmine lipgloss with a little blush. "Okay now I just need a perfect jacket. " I say. "Got it!" I say. It's a black half jacket. "Genie I'm ready!" I scream. "Okay let's get going then." He says. I walk down stairs and he walks in. "Wow!" He says. "Genie you do that everytime you see me." I giggle. "Well your just to damn pretty." He tells me. "Awwwwwww kiss kiss!" They Chant. "Okay enough from the peanu-" I try to say but the rest of my sentance was cut off by Genie's lips. Wow he's a amazing kisser. "Ready to go now Taia?" He asks me. "Sure!" I say still kinda dazed. "So where are we eating?" I ask him. "In the garden I've ask for no one to come here untill after 5pm. He says. "He magicaly sets everything out and says "Lets eat.". "Good I'm hungry." I say. "Hey Taia what does your shirt have on it?" Genie asks me. "Um well um your l-lamp." I stammer. Why did I wear this shirt!" I scream in my mind. I look up to see Genie blushing. "That's really cute." He finally says. "Thanks!" I say. We eat and I check the time. "Genie it's only 2:00pm what are we gonna do for three hours?" I ask. "I can show you the world shinning shimmering splendid." I sing forgetting Genie's there. "Your a wonderful singer." He tells me. "Thanks." I say shyly. "What's your favorite song?" He ask's me. "Oh my gosh ummm It's a song you know really well." I say. "Taia you can tell me." Genie says. "Never Had A Friend Like Me." I say embarrsed as heck. "Yo-you know m-my s-s-song?" He stammers and asks confused. "Yes every single word bye heart" I say. "Wow Taia that's so nice nobody ever talks about my song." He says tearing up. I snuggle up to him and give him a huge kiss. We both blush. "So what do you wanna do?" He asks "Can we watch the movie Aladdin?" I ask him. "Sure out here or in our room?" Genie asks. "In our room!" I say excited. We get up there and I go and change into my night gown its blue and has Genie's lamp yet again on it and it says You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like me. "Be right back!" I scream. I run down stairs and grab snacks. "Ready?" He asks me. "Yep!" I say excited. "Okay I have all three do you wanna watch them all?" He asks me. "Yeah!" I say happily. We sit down on the floor covered in a blanket with a bag of popcorn. When we get to Genie's song I can't help it and start singing along. "I love that song Genie!" I say. I saw Genie then look at me smiling. "What?" I ask. "Your just so incredible." He tells me. "Thank you." I say. "Oh yeah I got you a belated birthday present." He tells me and pulls out a small gift box. "Awww thanks Genie." I say. I open it and it's a necklace. "Genie it's beauitful!" I gasp. "Happy 19th birthday." He says. "Genie your the best!" I say. Then we turned on Aladdin 3. "Genie it's already 11:00pm!" I say. I snuggle up to him and ask can we sleep down here?". "Sure sweetie." He says "I cuddle Genie as we watch Aladdin 3 and dozed off. "Ahhhhh help me Genie!" I scream. "Taia calm down wake up." He says. "I shoot up and grab onto Genie with all my might. "G-Genie." I cry. "It's okay Taia it was only a dream. " He says. "Oh Genie I'm so sorry I woke you up didnt I?" I ask. "Its okay sweetheart you rest." Genie tells me. "okay."I say.

holy crabs that was one long chapter! R&R please


	7. Chapter 7 Awwwwwwwww

I wake up to see Genie still fast asleep. I try to crawl out without making any noise. "Gotcha!" He yells. Then he grabs me and starts tickling me. "G-genie Stop that t-tickles!" I laugh. "Good morning sweetie." Genie tells me. "Good morning." I say. "So Taia would you like to go out to dinner?" He asks me. "yes!" I say. "Okay how about 8?" He asks me. "Perfect okay I got to go to the marketplace with Cece and Scar." I say. Then get dressed put on a shawl and meet them at the market. "Hey Tay!" They say. "Hey girls." I say back. "I need you help I need the perfect outfit for my date tonight!" I say. "Then let's a go!" Says Cece. "We walk around and I see the perfect gift for Genie. "I have to get this for Genie!" I say. It's a pendant that says your love is like magic. "That's freaking perfect!" Scar says. "Okay Clothes time!" Cece says. "I found it!" Cece screams. It was perfect it was blue top with a black and blue skirt covered sparkles and it had like a silky texture amd it came with black shoes because the outfit was hemed in black and of corse a blue and black Jasmine style headband. "Cece you rock!" I scream and we buy it along with the pendant. I go buy wrapping paper and a small box the wrapping paper was purple with a blue bow. "It's 6:30 I got to go get ready!" I say. We run back to the castle and I run into the bedroom Genie was outside all ready to rock. "Taias getting ready now." Scar says out of breath. "Okay thank's Scar. I jump into a quick shower then get out blow dry my hair and look at my clothes. I put it on and damn did I look hot. "then I straighted my hair and put on lipstick pink and blush with the jasmine style headband and Genie's Necklace he bought for me and my favorite earrings. "I'm ready to go." I say. I saw Genie and I about died. he was wearing black trousers and a blue button up with a black tie. I snap out of it to see Genie still all googly eyes on me. "Genie." I say. "Yeah wow you look beautful!"He says. I blush. "Thanks." I say. "You ready to uh go?" I ask. "Yep!" He said turn back into good ol Genie. We get there and eat and I was laughing so hard we almost got kick out of the restarant. "Genie I got you somthing." I say and give him the blue gift. "Thanks Taia." He smiles. He opens it and gaspes. "T-taia it's beautful." He says as we pay and leave the resterant. "Taia I have to ask you something very important." He says. uh oh. i think. "Okay... shoot." I say nervous. "SO imagine my suprise when he got down on one knee and put out a ring. "I know we've just bearly met but I can't think of being with anyone but you will you marry me?" He asks. "Did he really just ask that." I think. I couldnt speak so I kissed him with putting all my love into it. "Y-yes!" I stammer. "Really!" he said. "Really." I say. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the palace. "Okay will tell everyone at breakfast." I whisper. Then we sneak upstairs and I got on my pajamas. They were more Geine style but these had bottoms that had lamps all over them and the top has a picture of genie on it ith fireworks everywhere and the top was dark blue and the bottoms were light blue. "Genie?" I say. "Yeah?" He asks. "Ready for bed?" I ask. "yep!" He says. Then he looks at my pajamas. "Genie to be honest I only have pajamas with you on them." I say embarssed. "really?" He blushed. "Yeah." I say. "Okay Genie I'm tired." I say. "Me too." Hey says. "Good night." I say and crawl into bed next to him and cuddle up. "Goodnight sweetie" He says and puts him arms around me. pulling me into a hug. "G-genie help Tom Hitting me G-genie!" I scream in my sleep. "Shhh Taia calm down." He says. I wake up and grab Genie and start hugging him. "Sweetie are you okay?" He asks. "y-yeah." I cry. "Can you tell me who Tom is?" He asks me. "How do you know about Tom?" I ask "You said Tom was hitting you." He says. "Oh umm Tom is my Stepdad he still abuses me but mom dosn't belive me she says Tom wouldn't ever do somthing like that." I say. "Taia I'm so sorry." He says. "No it's not your fault." I say. Then I cuddle up to him and sleep. We wake up and go downstairs. "Good morning everyone we've got some big news!" Genies says. "Taia and I are getting married." Genie says. "Congrats Taia and Genie!" Says Everyone. We kiss. "Awwwwww!" Says Scar and Cece as always. "Okay again with the pean-" I tryed to say but again Genie kissed me. "Are you gonna do that everytime I say that?" I ask him. "Yep!" He says. I lay my head on his sholder and he puts his arm around me. "Okay It's offical you guys are so Damn Cute!" Screamed Cece. "Thanks Cece Thanks."Says Taia. Then we eat and start perparing for the wedding at least we tried Genie and I were to busy making out. " I love you." Genie tells me. "I love you too." I say. Then we start kissing. Then Al screams "Get a room!" . "You know what with your primisson we can plan the wedding. "yes!" We both say."Okay come on cutie." He says and carrys me to our room.

wow thats some serious shiz there R&R please bye bye


	8. Chapter 8 wedding plans gone wrong

Genie carfully sets me down on the bed and looks into my eyes. "I am so sleepy!" I yell. "Naptime." Genie says. "No let's go look-" I get cut off by screaming the voice of Jasmine along with a rumbling noise. "Oh no." I think "The 40 thevies!". "We run down and see everyone getting attacked. I pull a dagger out of my pocket. "Where did that come from?" Genie asks. "My Pocket." I say. Then run over to help Al. "Hey I'm a streetrat don't mess with me!" Al screams and stabs one of them. "GTFO!" I scream. The man looks at me like i'm physco. I slice the mans hand off. "Genie go support the ceiling!" I scream. He fies up to it and keeps it steady. "Hey girl wanna come to my place?" Some dude asks me. "Uh nah I got a fiance and he's way better then you." I diss. Then look up a Genie he's blushing. "Aww come on cutie!" He begs. Then he grabs me by the hair and gives me a kiss. "Ewwwwww get away freak!" I say. "Scarlett Cece where are you?" I scream. "Were right here!" They say. Then I notice the creep playing with my hair. "What part of fiance do you not understand!" I say. I swing at him but he dodges and grabs me by the waist picks me up and drags me to his horse. "Gen-" I say before he gags me. "Taia!" He say. "Hey get your paws off my girl!" He screams and blast him with lightning. Then he ungags me. "Better?" He asks. "T-thanks" I cry and they all run off. "Where's My father why did he attack us again?" He says Sarik. "Your father is dead!' He says then hops on his horse and rides away. "Taia are you okay?" Asks Cece and Scar. "I'm fine Genie saved me." I say. Then everything gets fuzzy. "Wooah i am really dizzy!" I say then fall to the floor. Then i hear genie say "We got to get her the healer!". Then everything went black.


End file.
